1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus that can be operated by designating coordinates on a screen.
2. Related Art
In recent years, an increase in the resolution of display units has been advancing in information processing apparatuses such as notebook personal computers and desktop personal computers. However, as the increase in the resolution of display units advances, objects such as displayed characters and icons become smaller, and visibility with respect to the objects decreases. JP 4-359311 A discloses an information processing apparatus that is capable of addressing this problem. This information processing apparatus is capable of enlarging a display region when a user designates a position on image information displayed by its displaying means.